Ueno Juri
Perfil thumb|250px|Ueno Juri *'Nombre:' 上野 樹里 (うえの じゅり) *'Nombre (''romaji): Ueno Juri *'''Apodo: Jurippe *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hyogo, Japón *'Estatura:' 167 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia: '''Padre, hermanas mayores y esposo (Wada Sho) *'Agencia:' AMUSE Dramas *Theseus no Fune (TBS, 2020) *Kansatsui Asagao (Fuji TV, 2019) *Good Doctor (Fuji TV, 2018) *Kazoku no Katachi (TBS, 2016) *Secret Message (Naver TV/LINE, 2015) *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) *Alice no Toge (TBS, 2014) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) *Ueno Juri to Itsutsu no Kaban (WOWOW, 2009) *Last Friends (Fuji TV, 2008) *Loss Time Life (Fuji TV, 2008,) historia 4 *Nodame Cantabile SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Marumaru Chibi Maruko-chan SP (Fuji TV, 2007) *Jodan Ja Nai! (TBS, 2007) *Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006) *Bokutachi no Sensou (TBS, 2006) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi (Fuji TV, 2006) ep 4 *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo (NTV, 2005) *Yagate Kuruhi no Tameni (Fuji TV, 2005) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 1 (Fuji TV, 2004) ep 9 *Orange Days (TBS,2004) *Teruteru Kazoku (NHK, 2003) *Okaasan to Issho (TBS, 2003) *Sayonara, Ozu-sensei (Fuji TV / 2001) *Seizon (NHK, 2002) Temas para Dramas *''Kaban no Banka para Ueno Juri to Itsutsu no Kaban (WOWOW, 2009) Películas *My Dad and Mr. Ito (2016) *Aozora Yell (2016) *Beauty Inside (2015) *Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *Nodame Cantabile: The Movie II (2010) *Nodame Cantabile: The Movie I (2009) *Killer Virgin Road (2009) *Kodomo no Kodomo (2008) *Goo Goo, The Cat (2008) *Kung Fu Kun (2008) *Naoko (2008) *7 Gatsu 24 Nichi Toori no Christmas (2006) *Shiawase no Switch (2006) *Deguchi no Nai Umi (2006) *Warau Michael (2006) *Rainbow Song (2006) *Summer Time Machine Blues (2005) *Kame wa Igai to Hayaku Oyogu (2005) *Swing Girls (2004) *Josee, the Tiger and the Fish (2003) *Chirusoku no Natsu (2003) Anuncios *Nintendo (2013) *SUNTORY (2013) *Keio Group (2011-2012) *Cross Company (2011-2012) *SHISEIDO (2009-2012) *Asahi Beer (2010) *ORIX Life (2007-2010 ) *KDDI (2009) junto a Fukuyama Masaharu *National Campaign (2008) *HONDA (2008-2009) *Daiwa House (2008-2014) *ORIX Life (2008) *JP Japan Post Group (2007) junto a Ninomiya Kazunari *Otsuka Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd. (2007-2010) junto a Hoshino Gen *NEC (2006-2007) junto a Tamaki Hiroshi, Yamamoto Taro *UNIQLO (2006) junto a Kuroki Meisa *Kao (2005-2007) *Nintendo (2005) *House Foods (2005-2006) *Bridgestone Cycle(2004-2006) *Calbee (2004) junto a Eita *J-PHONE (2002) *JT "MEET YOUR DELIGHT" (2002) *Corona (2002) *Danone (2002) *Boots Healthcare Japan (2001) Videos Musicales *Mariya Takeuchi (竹内まりや) - Reply / 返信 (2006) *Crazy Ken Band (クレイジーケンバンド) - Christmas Day What a Nanchatte hate!! / クリスマスなんて大嫌い!!なんちゃって (2002) Premios *'2018 98th Television Drama Academy Award: '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Good Doctor *'2009 TVLIFE:' Actriz de Reparto ("Last Friends "). *'2008 VOGUE NIPPON:' Actriz del Año. *'2008 International Drama Festival in Tokyo:' Mejor Actriz ("Nodame Cantabile "," "Last Friends "). *'2008 2nd MTV Student Voice Awards:' Mejor Actriz. *'2008 57th Television Drama Academy Award:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto ("Last Friends "). *'2008 12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: Mejor Actriz de Reparto ("Last Friends "). *'''2007 Elan Dole Award: Premio Rookie ("Rainbow Goddess Rainbow Song","Nodame Cantabile "). *'2006 51st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz ("Nodame Cantabile "). *'2004 26th Yokohama Film Festival:' Best Newcomer Award ("Swing Girls", "Josee, the Tiger and the Fish," "Summer of Chirusoku"). *'2004 59th Mainichi Film Award Suponichi:' Gran Premio Rookie Grand ("Summer of Chirusoku" "Swing Girls"). *'2004 28th Japan Academy Award:' Premio Rookie Actor ("Swing Girls"). Curiosidades *'Hobbie:' Escuchar música, cocinar. *'Habilidades:' Tocar el saxofón y piano. *'Familia:' Padre, hermanas mayores/DJ Ueno Saori (上野 早織) y Cantante y gravure idol/Ueno Mana (上野まな), esposo/cantante y guitarrista Wada Sho (和田唱), suegro/ilustrador Wada Makoto (和田誠), suegra/chef Hirano Remi (平野レミ) y cuñada/modelo Wada Asuka (和田明日香). *Su madre falleció de una enfermedad cuando ella estaba en la escuela secundaria. *Desde que estaba en preescolar aprendió a tocar el piano y el saxofón. *Le gusta más el pescado que la carne. *Tiene problemas de visión desde que estaba en la escuela media, asi que usa lentes de contacto. *Se declaró una gran fan de la cantante Utada Hikaru. La cual fue compositora de "Prisoner of Love" para el drama Last Friends. *Participó en We Got Married, reality show que se transmite en Corea, como invitada. *Jung Yong Hwa la eligió como su mujer ideal. *En abril 2016, se confirmó que la actriz mantenía una relación con el vocalista y guitarrista Wada Sho de la banda de rock TRICERATOPS. Las agencias de ambos lados no confirmaron ni negaron la relación diciendo: "Dejamos cuestiones privadas a ellos." *Ueno ha sido un fan de TRICERATOPS desde hace algún tiempo. Según los informes, los dos han estado saliendo por cerca de seis meses con planes de matrimonio en el futuro. *En mayo de 2016, se confirmó que ambos contrajeron matrimonio. La pareja hizo el anuncio el 26 de mayo a través de FAX de sus agencias. *En un comunicado conjunto, Ueno y Wada comentaron: "En este momento, nosotros hemos decidido casarnos. Era algo muy natural para nosotros dos. También sentimos mucha alegría de esta ocasión. Estamos con la esperanza de avanzar un paso a la vez mientras que mostramos nuestro apoyo mutuo ". El mismo día, Ueno subió una imagen en Instagram, diciendo: "En este momento, me casé con Wada-san! En los mensajes y cartas de mis fans, muchos expresaron su preocupación acerca de mi vida privadas si estoy en una relación feliz o si voy a seguir trabajando sin estar casada. Quise hacerle saber a todos, por lo que estoy feliz de que este día finalmente ha llegado. " *Su nombre de casada es Wada Juri. Enlaces *Perfil (Amuse) *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ueno Juri 00.jpg Ueno Juri 01.jpg Ueno Juri 02.jpg Ueno Juri 03.jpg Ueno Juri 04.jpg Ueno Juri 05.jpg Ueno Juri 06.jpg Ueno Juri 07.jpg Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JActriz